


Abertausend Fragen

by A7064



Series: Humorige Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Tom Riddle trifft 1949 auf Gilderoy Lockhart. Die Umstände werfen abertausend Fragen auf.
Series: Humorige Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065125





	Abertausend Fragen

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Ron und sah seine besten Freunde an.

„Er ist auf jeden Fall weg", hauchte Harry.

Hermine schlug sich mit den Händen an den Kopf. „Was haben wir getan?"

_...Immer mehr und es dreht sich alles im Kreis  
Immer schneller, immer mehr  
Weil ich wirklich gar nichts weiß_

„Helfen Sie mir! Bitte!", brüllte eine verzweifelte Stimme. „Bitte! Hilfe! Hilfe! Ich ertrinke!"

Tom Riddle wandte sich um. Bei solchen wilden Behauptungen musste er nachsehen, von welchem Irren sie stammten. Es goss wie aus Gießkannen, aber solange man nicht so groß oder intelligent war wie eine Amöbe, bestand keine Gefahr, in einer Pfütze zu ersaufen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und erspähte den Verrückten, während der Regen seine Kleidung durchtränkte. Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden und alles war bis auf die Knochen durchweicht.

Der Mann, von dem die Rufe stammten, kroch über das Kopfsteinpflaster der Nokturngasse, als würde er gleich sein Leben aushauchen. Wallendes, blondes Haar umspielte sein Gesicht und war gleichzeitig mit eines der wenigen Dinge, die seine Haut bedeckten. Er trug ein Krankenhauskleid. Eines dieser charakteristischen, das hinten offen war. Die Regentropfen prasselten ungeschützt auf den splitterfasernackten, strammen Hintern.

Angewidert wandte Tom den Blick ab und wollte in seine Wohnung, die nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt lag, flüchten. Doch ein erneuter Hilferuf ließ ihn innehalten.

„Sie da! Ja! Sie! Junger Herr, helfen Sie mir!"

Niemand anderes war anwesend. Tom hörte wie Jalousien raschelten. Wenn jetzt jemand aus dem Fenster blicken würde, dann würde es so aussehen, als hätte er das arme Schwein in diese Situation gebracht. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er bereits den Aufschrei. Tom Riddle, Musterschüler Hogwarts, der aus einer nicht nachvollziehbaren Eingebung einen einfachen Aushilfsjob angenommen hatte, sorgte für den nächsten Skandal. Gesellschaftlich würde es ihn in einen Abgrund stoßen. Keine Reinblutfamilie, keine alte, alleinstehende Dame mit zu vielen Reichtümern würde ihn noch einladen, wenn sie ihn für einen homosexuellen Perversen halten würden. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Sir!" Er eilte zu dem Halbnackten.

„Ich ertrinke, ich ertrinke", rief dieser immer wieder.

„Sir, sie können nicht in der Pfütze ertrinken, sie geht ihnen nicht einmal bis zum Knöchel." Finster dreinblickend hielt er seine Hand hin und der Fremde klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an seinen ausgestreckten Arm. Beinahe wäre Tom nach vorn gekippt. „Alles ist in Ordnung, Sie müssen keine Angst haben." Er zog ihn auf die Füße und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers aus, als dieser erkannte, dass er tatsächlich ein Riese war im Vergleich zu der Pfütze. Innerlich klatschte Tom sich gegen den Kopf. Was für ein Idiot! Schnell zog er seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn dem Fremden um die Schultern, damit dessen entblößtes Gesäß endlich verdeckt wurde.

„Uhhh!" Bibbernd schmiegte er sich in den Stoff. „So kuschelig, sind Sie mein strahlender weißer Ritter auf hohem Ross." Er machte ein Schmatzer.

Tom knurrte: „Danke, ich verzichte. Wer sind Sie? Aus welchem Irrenhaus sind Sie ausgebrochen?"

Verwirrt wurde er angesehen. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich habe zuerst diese Frage gestellt."

Ein Augenschlag. Zwei. Drei. „Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart. Abenteurer und begnadeter Schriftsteller. Was mache ich hier?"

„Das wissen Sie nicht?"

„Würde ich sonst fragen?"

Tom knurrte. „Wo kommen Sie her?"

Lockhart sah sich um. „Wo kommen Sie her? Was mache ich hier?" Er hob den Umhang hoch und schaute drunter. „Warum bin ich unter meinem Umhang fast nackt?"

Er unterstand sich, einzuwerfen, dass dies nicht sein Umhang war. Bei diesem Gestörten würde es nur einen hartnäckigen, falschen Eindruck wachrufen. „Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe Sie so gefunden. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie ins St. Mungos."

„Nein!", brüllte er plötzlich so laut, dass Toms Kopf hin- und herschnellte, um zu überprüfen, ob sich irgendwo die Fensterläden gehoben hatten. „Ich darf nicht mit Fremden mitgehen!", protestierte Lockhart. „Was mache ich hier? Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, ich habe sie nur hier gefunden." Tom seufzte.

Lockhart hob seine Brauen. „Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Abenteurer und begnadeter Schriftsteller. Ich habe erst letztens einen Bestseller geschrieben -"

„- Kommen Sie mit ins Krankenhaus!" Je schneller er ihn dort abgeladen haben würde, desto eher konnte er sich wieder wirklich wichtigen Dingen widmen. Die Option unbemerkt zu entkommen, gab es leider nicht mehr. Tom befürchtete, dass Lockhart beim kleinsten Schritt, den er zur Seite setzte, losschreien würde. Testweise tat er es.

„Halt! Bleiben Sie hier! Sie können mich doch nicht allein lassen!" Er schüttelte sich und hob den Umhang an. Sein Blick huschte an seinem Körper herab. „Warum haben Sie mich ausgezogen? Warum bin ich unter dem Umhang fast nackt?"

Verdammt! Er hatte recht behalten. Flüchten war keine Möglichkeit mehr… Irgendwie musste er den Verrückten ins Krankenhaus zurückbringen. Wahrscheinlich wurde er da schon vermisst. „Kommen Sie doch mal mit." Er schob Lockhart die Nockturngasse entlang. Die Nässe drang langsam in seine Schuhe ein.

„Wohin? Zu einer Autogrammstunde? Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Abenteurer und begnadeter Schriftsteller. Mein neuster Besteller – Tanz mit der Todesfee. Wollen Sie ein Autogramm? An wen darf ich es adressieren?"

Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. „Kommen Sie! Sagen Sie, wie heißt ihre Heilerin?" Sicher hatte dieser Kerl jemanden, der sich Tag und Nacht um ihn kümmerte. Der war ja völlig plemplem.

„Äh… Strout", nuschelte Lockhart. „Miriam Strout, glaube ich." Dann fiel jede Anspannung von ihm ab. Unbeeindruckt quasselte er fort, während sie in die Winkelgasse einbogen. „Oh! Gehen wir zu Flourish and Blotts?"

Verwundert hielt Tom inne. Flourish and Blotts? Von diesem Laden hatte er noch nie gehört. Miriam Strout? War die nicht drei Jahrgangsstufen unter ihm und müsste daher gerade ihren Abschluss machen?

„Nein, das kann nicht sein...", stammelte der Wahnsinnige. „Tanz mit der Todesfee soll ja erst zum 01. Februar des nächsten Jahres erscheinen.

„Welches Jahr?", schoss es aus ihm heraus.

Entgeistert sah Lockhart ihn an, als hätte er eine vollkommen absurde Frage gestellt. „1991?" Ein Augenschlag. Zwei. Drei. „Nein! Nein, warten Sie, 1985!" Ein Augenschlag. Zwei. Drei. „Oh nein. Es ist 1989."

Toms Kinnlade klappte auf. Die uninteressante Antwort wäre 1949 gewesen.

Dieser Mann, dieser Verrückte, dieser halbnackte Wahnsinnige war aus der Zukunft.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", plapperte Lockhart verwirrt, als Tom ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte.

„In meine Wohnung. Ich werde dir dort ein paar Fragen stellen."

oOo

„Also, Gilderoy, du kommst aus der Zukunft, das musst du nicht verstecken." Tom schloss hinter sich die Wohnungstür und wies Lockhart einen Stuhl zu. Dieser nahm wortlos Platz und sah sich in der karg eingerichteten, schäbigen Wohnung um. „Wieso bist du hier?"

Ein Augenschlag. Zwei. Drei. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wer hat dich geschickt?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

Tom knurrte: „Was weißt du überhaupt?" Verärgert ballte er die Hände. Es war ja klar, was für eine Antwort gleich kam.

„Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Abenteurer und begnadeter Schriftsteller."

„Ah!" Dieser Mann war gut, er war immun gegen normale Verhörtaktiken. Doch bisher hatte er noch einen jeden gebrochen! „ _Crucio_!"

Mit einem Scheppern fiel Lockhart vom Stuhl und seine Glieder bogen sich in unnatürlichen Posen. Er stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, den Tom sogleich mit einem Schweigezauber unterband. Was sollte er sich bemühen? Diesen Mann konnte er ja nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er erneuerte den Cruciatus.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde er sich krümmende Anblick des Gestörten langsam langweilig und Tom wollte nun endlich Ergebnisse! Er löste den Zauber und zischte: „Wer hat dich geschickt?"

Lockhart schnappte nach Luft. „Weiß ich nicht!"

„Wie? Wie kannst du das nicht wissen?"

„Was machen Sie mit mir? Was mache ich hier?"

Er war schon im Begriff den nächsten Folterfluch zu sprechen, als er innehielt. Wahnsinn hin oder her. Dieser Mann wollte ihm das Wissen nicht vorenthalten, er war schlicht zu inkompetent, um seine Fragen zu beantworten. Mit knirschenden Zähnen und einem beinahe tödlichen Blick stierte er in Lockharts Augen. Wenn er die Worte nicht in sinnvolle Sätze reihen konnte, dann musste er sich eben einen unmittelbaren Weg suchen. „ _Legilimens_!"

Der Verstand knackte wie eine Walnuss und überließ ihn ohne den Hauch eines Widerstandes Eintritt. Keinen Funken Okklumentik beherrschte Lockhart. Tom konzentrierte sich, richtete all seinen Fokus auf die vorbeiziehenden Gedanken. Er wühlte in Erinnerungen wie andere in Umzugskisten, die man auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Doch nichts gab ihn Aufschluss über die Vergangenheit Lockharts oder über die vor ihm liegende Zukunft. Lockhart hatte, gelinde gesagt, einen schwer zu reparierenden Dachschaden. Es regnete heftig rein.

„Wieso bist du so?", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Was ist dir passiert?"

„Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Abenteurer und begnadeter Schriftsteller. Mein neuer Bestseller -"

Tom zischte. Natürlich konnte Lockhart ihm keine Antwort darauf geben. Unwirsch schob er die Erinnerung an den siebten Kindergeburtstag und die UTZ-Prüfung weg. Das konnte ihm nun überhaupt nicht weiterhelfen. Streitigkeiten zwischen den Eltern – uninteressant, oder war er Psychiater? Immer tiefer grub er sich in das Fundament des Gedächtnisses. Irgendwo dort musste etwas verborgen liegen. Etwas, das Lockhart nicht ertragen konnte. Tom würde alles tun, um einen Blick in die Zukunft zu erhaschen.

Er schob noch eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an eine Zurückweisung durch eine junge Frau beiseite. War denn nichts in Lockharts Kopf, dass die Zukunft des Zaubererwelt zeigte, abgesehen von persönlichen Tragödien?

Dort… dort… lagen Tote. Flüche schossen kreuz und quer und einer nach dem anderen kippten Reihen von jungen Menschen um. Er sah, wie Lockhart die Flucht ergriff und um sein mickriges Leben rannte.

Ein Krieg! Es würde ein Zaubererkrieg ausbrechen!

Er musste mehr erfahren.

In diesem Moment traf er gegen eine Mauer, die ihn nicht nur hart aufprallen ließ, sondern einen Sturm entfachte, der ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schleuderte. In Sekundenbruchteilen zogen alle gerade gesehenen Erinnerungen wieder an Tom vorbei. Das letzte und intensivste, was er wahrnahm, war wie ein Abbild Lockharts einen Obliviate-Zauber sprach, der durch einen angeknacksten Zauberstab statt des Ziels den Verursacher traf. Ehe er sich versah, landete er rücklings auf den Boden. Sein Kopf knallte auf den Boden.

Lockhart wimmerte. Er zog die Knie an und schlang seine Arme um die Beine. „Hör' auf… Hör' auf..."

_Ein Krieg! Es würde ein Zaubererkrieg ausbrechen!_

_Er musste mehr erfahren. ... Er musste. Er musste alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun._

Dafür war der erste Schritt, dass er mehr über die Zukunft in Erfahrung brachte. Doch wie? Der Obliviate hatte Lockharts Gedächtnis zerrissen und es war beinahe unmöglich diese Wirkung umzukehren.

„Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Abenteurer und begnadeter Schriftsteller. Wer sind Sie?"

Tom sah ihn einen Augenschlag lang an. Zwei. Drei. „Tom Riddle."

„Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, A -"

„- Ich weiß." Er seufzte, stand auf und ging an seinen Kleiderschrank. Mit mehreren Zaubern passte er ein Oberteil und eine Hose an die Statur Lockharts an. „Hier! Ziehe das an, ruhe dich aus. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."

Verwirrt wie eh und je wurde er angesehen.

„Ich werde uns beide vorstellen. Ich kündige meinen alten Job und fange im Mungos an. Dir hole ich einen Betreuungsplatz." Er blickte ihn grimmig an. „Ich werde jedes Detail aus deinem zermarterten Gehirn drehen." Alles wollte er wissen, selbst wenn das hieß, zuerst an der Heilung für Gedächtnisschaden forschen zu müssen.

_Abertaused Fragen, sie schwirren mir im Kopf umher  
All die Aberwitzigen Fragen  
Abertaused Fragen verwirren mich und werden statt weniger mehr! ...  
_

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Ron und sah seine besten Freunde an.

„Er ist auf jeden Fall weg", hauchte Harry.

Hermine schlug sich mit den Händen an den Kopf. „Was haben wir getan? Wir hätten ihn wenigstens noch etwas anziehen lassen sollen..."

„Äh… -" Harry blickte verdattert seine Freundin an. „Wir haben Lockhart in die Vergangenheit geschickt, so wie Trelawney es vorausgesagt hatte. Dafür war keine Zeit. Wenn wir hier erwischt worden wären, bevor wir es geschafft hätten – das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen."

Sie schluckte. „Wie konnten wir dieser alten Frau glauben? Was ist, wenn Lockhart Riddle verrät, dass er aus der Zukunft ist? Das würde ihm einen unglaublichen Vorteil verschaffen. Stellt euch mal vor...-"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „- Stell' dich nicht so an. Ich meine, es war Lockhart, was soll der Riddle schon verraten? Der fragt ihn doch nur tausend Mal, wo er signieren soll. Außerdem hat die Prophezeiung vorausgesagt, dass dieser Mann an Harrys Stelle Voldemort aufhalten kann."

Harry brummte. „Ja, aber hätten wir nicht lieber auf mich setzen sollen?"

„Dann wärst du tot", hielt Ron entgegen. „Du kennst die ... – se andere Prophezeiung."

„Ron hat recht, Harry. Lockhart hat einen eklatanten, unheilbaren Gedächtnisschaden. Riddle hat keine Chance, etwas Nützliches aus ihm herauszubekommen."

Die Tür schlug auf, im Rahmen stand ein strahlender Lockhart und neben ihm … Tom Riddle mit einem überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ihr dachtet, ihr könntet mich austricksen? Mich ablenken? Weit gefehlt! - Ich weiß nun alles über den Krieg."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen hoch. „Welcher Krieg?" Ratlos sahen sich die drei Freunde an.

„Den Krieg, den ich in Lockharts Erinnerungen gesehen habe!"

„Ach, der!" Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich meine, wir haben einen Mann zurückgeschickt und du, Riddle, hast auch einen völlig anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Sicher, dass dieser Krieg überhaupt stattfinden wird? Ich meine, Lockhart müsste den ersten Zaubererkrieg miterlebt haben, in den 1970er bis 80er Jahren, ja. Aber hat er nach der Zeitreise überhaupt noch stattgefunden? Hermine?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Mädchen. Diese zuckte nur hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart! Retter der Welten!"

_\- Lyrics von ASP "Abertausend Fragen"_


End file.
